


Dentist Waiting Room AU

by santanicos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanicos/pseuds/santanicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinda the first thing I've written for this pairing. Clearly I'm much better at reading them than to write them myself but aye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dentist Waiting Room AU

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda the first thing I've written for this pairing. Clearly I'm much better at reading them than to write them myself but aye.

"You may come in, Mr. Jameson."

Skye couldn’t believe it. The guy that was now headed for the door came into the practice after her. She shook her head, the injustice of this place. When she herself came in, there were already eight people in that tiny waiting room. God, how Skye dreaded this place. The awkwardness, the silence, the fear of the unknown torture that lay ahead of her. Now with the age of twenty four, she realized that it was still the same feeling as when she was a child, experiencing the same nerves rushing through her stomach.

She had grabbed herself a magazine, conforming to the general customs. But as her eyes glanced over the pages, she wasn’t actually reading any of it. Not since a few minutes ago, when she had noticed the young woman across from her. Just above the top of the magazine that she was holding, she could observe the girl’s features. She had the most exquisite eyes and brows, and Skye, trailing her eyes down to her lips, noticed that they were caressed with the perfect shade of pink and looked as soft and sweet as she could imagine.

Skye didn’t bother to look at her magazine anymore. She was now full on staring and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

The girl met her stare for not even a second, but Skye was sold.

The next person was called up to leave and stood up from its seat, granting Skye with an empty spot beside the woman.

She could literally feel her tense up as their shoulders touched lightly. But not before long it seemed as though she wasn’t even aware of her new neighbour, as she scoffed at something she read in her magazine.

"What is it?" Skye spoke for the first time.

"Oh! Um, there is this piece on the chemical aspects of organ transplantation and it’s awfully inadequate," she said as if it physically pained her.

Skye was actually stunned by how much in awe she was with her. Every little thing about her was lovely and it was hard to let go of her stare. 

"Well, you should definitely sue them."

"How American of you." A playful expression graced her face.

Just as Skye was coming up with a remark to cast back, the crying out of a man was heard throughout the waiting room, and almost everyone looked up confused and some frightened.

"Oh god, that sounded horrible," Skye said, as her fear kicked in again.

"Wouldn’t mind hearing you scream," the girl admitted, louder than she had planned, judging from the look on her face.

Both of their jaws dropped a little, but whereas Skye’s was accompanied with a surprised yet overly amused expression, the girl’s face was just completely horrified. She kept her eyes intensely focused on the pages of her magazine, not daring to look up.

The door opened and the dentist called Skye’s name.

The girl must have seen the panic that took over Skye, because she flashed her the sweetest smile, with still a hint of embarrassment.

"I’ll be right here waiting for you," she said.


End file.
